


About time

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy feels guilt over what she does under Hive's control, Daisy finds out about Fitz and Simmons getting together, Daisy has so much love for them, Daisy loves her best friends happiness, Daisy loves her best friends so much, Daisy loves their love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Speculation, after she is cured from Hive, so canon compliant as of 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy will always remember and never forgive herself and never forget what she did under Hive's control.</p><p>But maybe now</p><p>she can remember something else.</p><p> </p><p>(Daisy finds out about Fitz and Simmons getting together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> who writes the BEST Daisy/Fitz/Simmons BROTP fics and because I'M SUCH TRASH FOR IT AND I NEED MORE I felt the need to write one and gift it to her. Also because it is such a crime Daisy isn't around when her (and our) OTP finally became canon.

* * *

 

 

Daisy walks through the base with her heart pounding loudly.

 

Her breath is shaky, her eyes welling with tears, and it’s because of the heavy pit that lurks in her stomach.

 

She knows that she’s okay now, and that she’s home and she’s safe and she’s forgiven and that Hive’s control has disappeared-

 

But she can’t forget.

 

She remembers every single minute of it; every hour, every day, and every horrible thing that she did because of _I_ _t_.

Her throat feels dry and brittle and no matter how much she swallows the bitter taste in her mouth doesn’t go away.

 

And that’s why she’s heading for the lab.

Because even after everything that’s she’s done-to them, to the team-all she wants are her best friends.

And the lab is where they’ll be.

She reaches the door, and her hand extends out for the handle when she catches a glimpse of them inside.

 

Her breath is shaky, and her eyes are welling with tears.

But this time, it’s not because of the pit in her stomach.

 

She watches as Jemma kisses Fitz quickly on the lips after he hands her a tool before they turn back around and work on whatever they’re doing and even though its quick and its only a small chaste kiss-Daisy _knows_.

 

Of course she knows.

 

Because Daisy has known from the beginning, back when she was different with a different name and different genes, that Fitz and Jemma were more than just best friends.

She’s seen them grow closer and ripped apart and grow closer and ripped apart so many times it flashes before her eyes in one jumbled string of events.

 

Daisy has waited and waited and _waited,_ and now she sees she doesn’t have to wait anymore.

After all that heartbreak and the tears and the _agony,_ they are where they’re meant to be, and that’s together.

 

And they look _happy_.

 

Before, Daisy would’ve busted the doors open, lunging at them with a bear-hug and bemoaning the fact that they got together and _didn’t_ tell her because don’t _best friends_ tell each other everything?

 

But now Daisy’s content with just pulling her hand back, and walking away from the doors and her family.

She came to the lab for comfort, and she didn’t even have to walk through the door to get it.

 

She still can’t forget what she did, but now she can remember something else-

 

How Fitz and Jemma looked at each other and it was obvious that no one else in the world mattered.

How Fitz placed a scalpel in Jemma’s awaiting palm and as she wrapped her hand around it she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his.

How _Love_ _,_ radiating from Fitz to Jemma and Jemma to Fitz broke through the lab’s clear doors and struck Daisy breathless.

 

There’s no need anymore to talk with them now, about anything or everything.

 

And there’ll be plenty of time for them to tell her about _them_ , and she’ll act surprised and thrilled although she doesn’t have to fake the latter.

 

The heavy pit in her stomach has loosened, and she feels a bit lighter than she had before.

 

 

Daisy walks through the base with her heart pounding a bit less.

**Author's Note:**

> also shoutout to muchadoaboutdoctorwho because i got the idea while chatting with her :)


End file.
